Common Hippopotamus
Despite its massive bulk, this amphibious mammal moves underwater with grace, and trots on land with surprising speed. Indeed, the name hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius), (Pronounciation: hip-oh-paw-TUH-muss AMM-fib-ee-us) means ‘river horse’, pertaining to this species’ semi-aquatic lifestyle. An extremely large animal with a round, barrel-shaped body, short legs and a large, broad head. The body is a greyish to muddy-brown colour on top and a pale pink colour underneath. The broad mouth can be opened extremely wide to expose large, curved canines, used in aggressive displays. The hippopotamus’ virtually hairless skin is moistened by a secreted pink, oily substance that protects the skin from sunburn and drying, and perhaps infection. A hippopotamus' nostrils are on the top of its head, so it can still breathe while almost totally submerged underwater. Hippopotamus Subspecies *Cape Hippopotamus *Nile Hippopotamus Roles * It played the Swamp Creature in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Fat Ugly Lady in Aladdin (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Needleman in African Animals, Inc. * It played Platybelodon grangeri in North American Age series * It played Soos in Gravity Falls (NatureRules1 Style) * It played Duke in Thomas and Friends (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Talarurus in AFRICAN ANIMAL * It played Rhino Galactabeast/Centaurus Megazord in Animal Rangers Lost Galaxy * It played Woog in We're Back! A Serengeti Animal's Story (NatureRules1 Version) Gallery 4128419859 528a056d73.jpg Hippopotamus-emerging-from-under-water-hyacinths.jpg HippopotamusImage.jpg TLK Hippo.png|The Lion King (1994) Hippopotamus, Common (The Lion King II- Simba's Pride).jpg|The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-285.jpg|The Lion King 1½ (2004) fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6350.jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-1892.jpg|Tarzan (1999) EEnE Hippos.jpg|Ed, Edd n Eddy (1999-2009) Billy and Mandy Hippo.jpg TLG Hippos.jpg|The Lion Guard (2016-Current) Hippopotamus.png prince-of-egypt-disneyscreencaps.com-519.jpg|The Prince of Egypt (1998) PPG Hippo.png|The Powerpuff Girls (2016-Current) the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-5424.jpg|The Wild (2006) jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-5223.jpg|The Jungle Book 2 (2003) dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-195.jpg|Dumbo (1941) Peter Pan Hippo.png|Peter Pan (1953) Zambezia-disneyscreencaps.com-2222.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-2436.jpg|Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) Phineas and Ferb Hippos.png Sunburnt_Hippo.jpg Hippopotamus_(Blue_Fang).jpg Simpsons Hippo.png Adventure Time hippo.png Rugrats Hippo.png NatM Hippo.png Animal2.png JEL Hippo.png Phoenicia the Hippopotamus.jpg Crash_Bandicoot_N._Sane_Trilogy_Hippo.png Helena.PNG Cat in the Hat hippo.jpeg Cats Don't Dance Hippos.png|Cats Don't Dance (1997) All Creatures Big and Small Hippos.png Hippo.png Hippo.PNG Dexter's Lab Hippo.jpg The-Legend-Of-Tarzan-Vfx-Breakdown-5.jpg|The Legend of Tarzan (2016) fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-11360.jpg|Fantasia (1940) bedknobs-broomsticks-disneyscreencaps.com-10266.jpg|Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) aardman animal.jpg IMG_4595.PNG IMG_7918.JPG IMG_3588.PNG|Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle (2015) SJ Hippo.jpg WNSB Hippo.png IMG 1961.PNG Life.of.Pi Hippo.jpg|The Life of Pi (2012) p01gp7sd.jpg gfs_80326_2_21.jpg CDH_screen_121.jpg Cabelas_African_Adventures_6.jpg afrika-hippos-screenshot-releases-in-america-2009.jpg IMG_3673.PNG Hippo vs Croc.jpg Superbook Hippo.png 57_Hippopotamus.png IMG_7607.JPG IMG_7608.JPG IMG 5488.JPG|Cash and Carry (storyboard) IMG_7609.JPG Henrietta the Hippo.png I'm A Hippo.png IMG 6497.JPG Why the Prison Is Empty.jpg Noah's Ark Hippos.jpg IMG_3743.PNG Baby Hippo.jpg Leapfrog Elephant.jpg|LeapFrog HippoAudition.png|Sing (2016) Officer_Higgins.png|Zootopia (2016) Octonauts Hippos.png ATFHippo.jpeg|Adventure to fitness El Arca Hippo.png Animal Atlas Hippos.png|Animal Atlas (2004-2015) SwampHippos13.png IMG_3762.PNG Noah's Ark Hippopotamus.jpg|Enchanted Tales (1995-1996) 2018-03-09 (2).png Star_meets_Hippopotamus.png|Star & the Hippopotamus Alphabet Train.jpg Like This Elephant In Southeast Asia.png JungleBunch Hippo.jpg|The Jungle Bunch Babar Hippopotamus.png|Babar (1989-1992) Hippo (ANA).jpg Family Pet Hippo.jpg|Sesame Street (1969-2018) Orthodontis Rhinoceros and Hippopotamus.jpg Humanoid Hippopotamus.jpg WordWorld Hippopotamus.jpg Hippopotamus.jpg|Jumpstart Animal Adventures Wow Wow Wubbzy Hippopotamus.png|Wow Wow Wubbzy (2006-2010) Hippopotamuses Behind Rhinoceroses and Elephants.png 2-Helen-the-Hippo.jpg Just so Stories Hippo.png|Just So Stories/Histoire Comme Ca Homer Hippopotamus.jpg Clean Elephant Clean Giraffe Clean Hippopotamus Clean Lion Clean Monkey.png Joeyhippopotamus.jpg The Crocodile The Elephant The Giraffe The Gorilla The Hippopotamus The Lion The Rhinoceros and The Zebra.png Wild Hippopotamus In Nile River 600.jpg Hippopotamus (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers).jpg Tasha the Hippopotamus.jpg CPatP_Hippo.png Stanley_Hippo.png GOTJHippos.jpg Tillie Hippo.jpg Screenshot_20180326-215728.png G,D,D! Hippo.jpeg I_Fear_Pretties.png Theme_3.jpg|64 Zoo Lane (1999-2013) Elephants Hippopotamuses Sheep Giraffes Pigs Goats Okapis Cattle Antelopes Warthogs Zebras Horses Rhinoceroses and Tapirs.jpg Alligator Bear Cat Dinosaur Elephant Flamingo Gorilla Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Koala Lion Mouse Newt Owl Parrot Quail Rhinoceros Snake Tiger Unicorn Vulture Walrus X-Ray Fish Yak Zebra.jpg Eagle Elephant Rhinoceros Hippopotamus Moose Lions Hyenas.jpg Alligator Bear Camel Dogs Elephant Frog Giraffes Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Kangaroo Lion Monkey Newts Ostrich Porcupine Quails Raccoon Seal Turtle Unicorn Vulture Whale Ox Yak and Zebra.jpg Hippo2010a.jpg Hippopotamuses Secreat Reddish Orange Fluids on their Skin.png Elephant, Giraffe, Zebra, Okapi, Lion, Hippopotamus, Rhinoceros, Lion, Impala, Wildebeest, Hyrax, Penguin, Ostrich, Crane, Hornbill, Eagle, Augur, Crocodile, Meerkat, Leopard, Bonobo, Gorilla, Cheetah, and Chimpanzee.jpg Tale Spin Hippopotamus.png Swinging Safari Hippopotamuses.png Hippopotamus Rhinoceros and Elephant.jpg Screenshot 2018-07-23 at 2.07.33 PM.png The Hippopotamus Has Killed More People Than Most Other Mammals.jpg Screenshot 2018-07-26 at 6.06.48 PM.png 2018-05-11 (4).png Noah's Ark Mammoths.jpg AHKJ Hippo.jpg Hippo LG.jpg Mrshippopotamus.jpg ZTL_Flusspferd.jpg TWT Cape Hippo.jpg|The Wild Thornberrys (1998) Screenshot 2018-08-06 at 9.15.06 PM.png Elephant Buffalo Hippopotamus Rhinoceros.png CM7No5F__400x400 Hippopotamus.jpg purple-hippopotamus purple rhinoceros-cartoon-vector-illustration-72068604.jpg hippopotamuses and rhinoceroses.png 20171101_edcartoon_1509558795656_70313283_ver1.0_640_480 Hippopotamus In Heaven.jpg * Pygmy Hippopotamus * Nile Hippopotamus (Subspecies) Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Hippopotamuses Category:The Lion King Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Night at the Museum Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Peter Pan Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:The Jungle Book Animals Category:Bedknobs and Broomsticks Animals Category:The Wild Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:The Prince of Egypt Animals Category:Zambezia Animals Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:VeggieTales Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Rocko's Modern Life Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Adventure Time Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:The Elliot Moose Movie Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Hippos Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:300 Animals Category:Pat and Stanley Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Babar Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:The Jungle King Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Rock Dog Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Cat in the Hat Animals Category:Oops! Noah is Gone Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Wonder Zoo Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:Aardman Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Alex draw animals Category:Help! It's The Hair Bear Bunch Animals Category:Curious George Animals Category:Samurai Jack Animals Category:Scooby Doo Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Duma Animals Category:Spyro Animals Category:The Life of Pi Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:Dallas Zoo Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Krypto the Superdog Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Robin Hood Animals Category:Ace Ventura Animals Category:Marsupilami Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:Junglies Animals Category:Planet Coaster Animals Category:Puppy Dog Pals Animals Category:The Octonauts Animals Category:P. King Duckling Animals Category:Beginners Bible Animals Category:Adventure to Fitness Animals Category:I'm An Animal Animals Category:Almost Naked Animals Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:LeapFrog Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Assassin Creed Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Disney's Animal Kingdom Animals‎ Category:Philadelphia Zoo Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:Oregon Zoo Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:San Francisco Zoo Animals Category:Birmingham Zoo Animals Category:Calgary Zoo Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:Cheyenne Mountain Zoo Animals Category:Toledo Zoo Animals Category:Jackson Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Central Park Zoo Animals Category:Timon and Pumbaa Animals Category:Just so Stories/Histoires Comme ça Animals Category:Detroit Zoo Animals Category:Ellen Trout Zoo Animals Category:Capital of Texas Zoo Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Zoo-Berlin Animals Category:National Zoological Gardens of South Africa Animals Category:Beijing Zoo Animals Category:Basel Zoo Animals Category:Prague Zoo Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:Babar and the Adventures of Badou Animals Category:Enchanted Tales Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Animaniacs Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Jabu's Jungle Animals Category:Carson Dellosa Animals Category:Andy's Adventures Animals Category:Riverbanks Zoo Animals Category:TaleSpin Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:The Ark and the Aardvark Animals Category:Talking ABC Animals Category:Chicken Little Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:JumpStart Animals Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2 Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts: Ultimate Challenge Animals Category:Cabela's African Safari Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2009 Animals Category:All Hail King Julien Animals Category:Meet the Animals Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:The Backyardigans Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:Aladdin Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Deadly 60 Animals Category:Captain Planet Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:Higglytown Heroes Animals Category:Jimmy Neutron Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:San Antonio Zoo Animals Category:The Wonder Pets Characters Category:Oggy and the Cockroaches Animals Category:The Old Testament Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Clarence Animals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:Deadly Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:Pink is for Blobfish Animals Category:Never Smile at a Monkey Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:What Do You Do With a Tail Like This Animals Category:Predator Splashdown Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Cabela's Animals Category:Afrika Animals Category:Animal Stories Animals Category:Can an Aardvark Bark Animals Category:Polar Bear, Polar Bear, What Do You Hear Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie 2: Zoo to You Too Animals Category:Captain Underpants Animals Category:Los Angeles Zoo Animals Category:Whisperers: An Elephant's Tale Animals